


Understanding

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [22]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“Kuzuryuu,” Nekomaru’s tone forced Fuyuhiko to meet his gaze and rendered him unable to look away, “I have noticed you’ve been quite breathless lately and sometimes you’ve been whistling when you do breathe.”As hard as it was, Fuyuhiko ripped his eyes away from Nekomaru.'Nidai talks with Kuzuryuu in the supermarket.





	Understanding

Rocketpunch Market boasted a variety of items for purchase, including but not limited to food, drinks, wetsuits and survival kits. Fuyuhiko walked past them, his hands stuffed in his trouser pockets as he skimmed through shelves in search of what he wanted. No, he didn’t want cola. And fuck no, he didn’t want milk. Admittedly, he paused when he sighted some packets of Karinto, but he turned his head away. 

He couldn’t get sidetracked, not when he still needed to find the particular thing he wanted.

After a few seconds of standing still, he swiped a packet off the shelf anyway and continued down to the end of the aisle.

So far, it didn’t seem like the market stocked the thing he was looking for. Fuyuhiko came to a stop, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. If they didn’t have what he needed, then whatever. He could improvise. 

In another aisle were do it yourself items. Drills. Screwdrivers. Knowing Monobear, they were on sale in case someone wanted to build a deathtrap or gouge someone’s eyes out or something. He grimaced. As a gangster, such acts of violence were things he was used to, or at least becoming used to, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Especially because any deaths would be because of that damn teddy bear.

His eyes flickered and he quickly found what he wanted. Not what he wanted originally, but his plan B. Duct tape. The roll he had before now had gone missing. He unhooked it and was about to go pay for it legally when someone called out.

“Oi, Kuzuryuu!” rumbled a voice. Fuyuhiko’s breathing hitched and he spun around. Nekomaru marched over to him, each footstep like thunder.

“Geez!” went Fuyuhiko, wincing. Not only did Nekomaru sound like thunder, but his face reminded Fuyuhiko of a storm cloud. “Have you got a foghorn for a voice box or what?”

“Me? No. Do you think I’m some sort of machine? I’m not a robot,” said Nekomaru. He put his hands onto his hips and peered down, towering over Fuyuhiko who shifted uncomfortably.

“What’s with that look?” asked Fuyuhiko.

Nekomaru was stony-faced. If looks could kill, this was it.

“What have you got there?” said Nekomaru, pointing at the duct tape in Fuyuhiko’s possession.

Fuyuhiko lifted it slightly and glanced at it. “This? It’s just some duct tape.”

“Kuzuryuu,” Nekomaru’s tone forced Fuyuhiko to meet his gaze and rendered him unable to look away, “I have noticed you’ve been quite breathless lately and sometimes you’ve been whistling when you do breathe.”

As hard as it was, Fuyuhiko ripped his eyes away from Nekomaru.

“So what? I’ve been running,” he mumbled.

“Now is not the time to let your stubbornness build a wall between us. Binding with tape is extremely dangerous,” said Nekomaru sharply, and Fuyuhiko stiffened. “Duct tape does not move with your body and it restricts your breathing. You will damage yourself by causing fluid to build up in your lungs, or even break your ribs or scar yourself!”

Fuyuhiko’s face burned. It was a surprise that he hadn’t melted into the epoxy flooring. He hunched his shoulders, glaring at the DIY items next to him. However, he hesitated when Nekomaru spoke next.

“I appreciate that it is difficult,” said Nekomaru, softer, and when Fuyuhiko peeked at him, Nekomaru’s head had tilted to one side. “As a world class coach, I have trained cisgender men and trans men, and I make it my priority to be as well-informed as I can. That is how I know about the harm you can do to yourself with unsafe binding. Did you not have a binder with you when you arrived here?”

“No...”

More specifically, Fuyuhiko only ever owned one binder, bought by Peko, but he hadn’t brought it with him when he woke up on the island.

Nekomaru folded his arms over his chest. “Though I’m doubtful Monobear would be too helpful, perhaps the rabbit could help...? No, I’m sure she will. She has been stripped of much of her magic, but she makes up for it with willpower and a love for her students. You could ask her, or if you wish, I can instead.”

For a few moments, Fuyuhiko was at a loss for words. He licked his lips subtly then cleared his throat.

“S-Sure,” said Fuyuhiko. “You can ask her. But don’t do it when I’m there!”

“Of course. And I’ll make sure I get some kind of result for you.”

No one spoke, or moved initially. Fuyuhiko wavered but he returned the duct tape to its hook. Nekomaru smiled and placed a hand onto Fuyuhiko’s shoulder.

“Resilience is a virtue of manliness, and you, Kuzuryuu, are a perfect example. I will summon her later,” promised Nekomaru in a warm tone, “but before I do, tell me... when and where do you want me to give it to you?”

A pause.

“I think... the old lodge will be fine,” said Fuyuhiko, and he flexed his fingers. “And... if you want... you can bring drinks too.”

He amended himself quickly.

“But no alcohol! Or milk,” added Fuyuhiko, furrowing his brow. “I’ll bring snacks, and we can... hang out or something. But after that, I don’t owe you anything.”

Nekomaru cracked his knuckles, grinning slightly. “As you wish. What time shall we meet?”

“Tonight,” said Fuyuhiko. He felt his face warm and rubbed the back of his neck. “Around seven. And...” A smile tugged at his lips. “... thanks.”


End file.
